robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Axl
Axl is a playable character from the Mega Man X series. He is a prototype of the new generation Reploids with the unique ability to mimic the external and internal characteristics of anyone he encounters. Axl has held important roles in two of the games he has appeared in so far, effectively making him the third playable protagonist of the Mega Man X ''series alongside Mega Man X and Zero. Appearance Axl is a humanoid Reploid with the face of a teenage boy, with green eyes and an x-shaped scar above the bridge of his nose. He has black armour with red stripes running down his shoulders, chest, forearms and boots, a pair of wing-like extensions on his back, a blue energen crystal on his helmet and chest and distinctive spiky orange hair protruding from the back of his helmet. Personality Axl is cocky and has a sense of humour. Although he can be very whiny when there is nothing to do, which can get on X and Zero's nerves, Axl is kind-hearted and always cares about others. He often brags about how he is one of the best and this can get him into trouble. He is immature and naive, but his heart is in the right place and he still tries his best to fight for justice. Axl can also be noted to have a sort of fondness for battle, which puts him in contrast with X. However, this may turn out to be a good thing, as seen in ''Mega Man X8 when twice he convinces X to continue fighting against their enemies, at least until the war is over. History The details behind Axl's creation are shrouded in mystery, though it is known that he is a prototype for a new generation of Reploids capable of copying the appearance and abilities of other Reploids. Before he joined the Maverick Hunters, he was a member of the Reploid vigilante group known as Red Alert. He often used his shapeshifting ability to conduct assassinations, assuming the identity of one of his target's associates to get close enough without drawing suspicion before making the kill. As Red Alert's methods became more underhanded and brutal, Axl decided to abandon the group. To make up for his past mistakes, he approached the Maverick Hunters and offered to help them take down his former comrades. While the Hunters were hesitant to trust Axl at first, he continually aided them in defeating Red Alert's commanders, eventually winning their trust. His actions even coerced X into coming out of retirement and resuming active field duty. Together, Axl, Zero and X managed to discover that Sigma had been manipulating Red Alert from behind the scenes and they defeated him in battle. After the destruction of Red Alert, Axl officially joined the Maverick Hunters. He eventually achieved the rank of S-class Hunter, commonly being assigned to X and Zero to help them with their most dangerous missions. Axl helped X and Zero thwart Sigma and Lumine's scheme to destroy Earth as well as expose the Maverick activities of Colonel Redips. Axl's fate following the conclusion of the Maverick Wars is unknown. Abilities * A-Trans - Axl, as a new-generation Reploid, is equipped with a Copy Chip that allows him to copy the DNA of other Reploids. With this DNA, Axl could assume the shape and abilities of almost any Reploid. * Special Arms - Axl's primary weapons are a pair of pistols that can fire pulse bullets. The shots are weak, but can fire rapidly and have excellent range. He can also obtain other weapons based on the abilities of fallen Mavericks. * Hover Jets - Axl's boots are equipped with hover jets that allow him to hover in the air for a short while, making it easy for him to move over otherwise impassable terrain. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Mega Man X Category:Androids Category:Reploids Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Robots Category:War Machines Category:Comic Book Robots